Usuario discusión:4N1MA
center ¡Bienvenido 4N1MA! Muchas gracias por tu primera edición en la página Hard Core-X. Hola 4N1MA Te damos la bienvenida a Metroidover, la wiki libre dedicada al universo Metroid en español. Gracias por interesarte y participar. Esperamos que la colaboración te resulte agradable y aproveches el tiempo que estés aqui. Es posible que tengas algunas preguntas, no dudes en hacérselas a un usuario o a un administrador, si así lo deseas. Lo que estás viendo ahora mismo es tu página de discusión, en la cual puedes recibir mensajes de otros usuarios. Para dejar un mensaje a otro usuario debes escribir en su página de discusión, si no, no será notificado. Al final del mensaje debes firmar escribiendo cuatro ~~~~ o presionando el botón http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png. También puedes personalizar tu firma, averígua cómo aquí. Recuerda que los artículos no se tienen que firmar. Preguntas frecuentes ;¿Qué es Metroidover? :Metroidover es la wiki de Metroid en español; ¡es la enciclopedia que todos pueden editar sobre Metroid! Tú mismo puedes añadir información, crear nuevos artículos, compartir con usuarios y hacer de este sitio un lugar mejor para todos. Puedes leer más información en Sobre Metroidover. ;¿Cómo colaboro en Metroidover? :Fácil, simplemente hecha un vistazo a Empezando en Metroidover, para saber como va todo y de qué tú puedes ser parte. ;¿Metroidover tiene reglas? :Sí, para que todo sea ordenado y no haya problemas. Puedes leer las reglas aqui: Normas y Convenciones de Metroidover ;Ya se un poco sobre la edición, ¿dónde aprendo más? :Si ya sabes lo elemental, ahora deberás iniciar el próximo capítulo: Editando en Metroidover. ;¿Existen más herramientas y ayudas que pueda utilizar? :Si ya sabes lo elemental, y además saber como editar en Metroidover, quizá estas dos páginas te den más ayuda: Ayuda Intermedia y Ayuda Extra. ;Requiero más ayuda :Todos los documentos de ayuda que ofrecen Metroidover y Wikia en Ayuda de Metroidover y en Ayuda de Wikia. ------ Esperamos que disfrutes ser parte de la comunidad de Metroidover, y edites muchos artículos. Una vez más, bienvenido y gracias por registrarte. Por favor, si necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi página de discusión, ¡tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo!. -- Metrox (Discusión) 10:54 13 jul 2010 Punto de vista neutral Hola, . ¡Gracias por tus contribuciones! En Metroidover tratamos de utilizar la técnica de "punto de vista neutral" en los artículos. Así mismo, tratamos de que los artículos estén escritos sin mencionar a los jugadores en lo que sea posible. Por esto, no están permitidas frases como "si haces esto, tendrás un problema muy grande porque...", dado que en esa frase estás hablando desde tu propio punto de vista, y no desde la neutralidad. Tampoco se puede decir "con las bombas saltarás muy alto", lo correcto sería "con las bombas Samus saltará muy alto". Has cometido algunos de esos errores en los artículos; no te preocupes ya los arreglaré yo, pero trata de no volver a cometerlos en el futuro. Gracias por tus ediciones y que disfrutes de los logros ganados. Saludos.-- 15:37 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: Me ayudas? Hola, . Antes que nada, recordarte que los artículos se firman automáticamente al añadir cuatro tildes (~~~~) al final del mensaje. Puedes hacerlo apretando el botón de firma en la edición de la página. Sobre el Cretáfide v1, lo más recomendable es moverse rápido; utilizar el Power Beam cuando las luces están azules y moverse siempre en círculos alrededor de la torre. Cuando la parte superior salga, cambia a misiles y dispara a más no poder. Suerte. -- 15:19 22 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: El SA-X me tiene acorralado Hola B.S.L., yo tambien me ponia nervioso asi que as esto: 1 Te llanas de aire,exalas, inala, exala, Bueno creo que ya entendiste jeje 2 cuando estes en la sala del SA-X espera un poco antes de caer por el agujero, podrias caer encima. 3 Dispara unos misiles para detenerlo y lugo sal de ahi corriendo. 4antes de seguir avansando por el otro pasillo espera al SA-X, cuando aparesca antes de que te dispare, disparale otro misil. y sal de ahi, detente en una lugar en otra al tura del SA-X y cuando se descongele otro misil 5 cuando llegues a las puertas esas del boton en el techo congela al SA-X, luego abre la puerat y espera a que empiese a descongelar, luego sigue huyendo. 6 Al final entra en el hueco que esta en la pared y llegaras a un escondite, espera a que el SA-X se vaya , luego sal por la puerta en la que entraste y en el piso habra bloques de misil. caete por ellos y sigue jugando. Espero que te sirva. De parte de Supermetroid 18:02 9 abr 2011 (UTC)) 18:24 12 mar 2011 (UTC) P.D. Si tienes otro problema estoy dispueto a ayudar. RE: Necesito ayuda Bueno veras la primera fase es muy simple. Pero si te da nervio has el paso uno contra la huida del SA-X 1.1 Cuando caigas tienes que colocarte en la plataforma baja, desde ahi diparale al polen. En caso de que caigas en una flor no se te ocurra enloqueser y chingarte el boton de salto presionandolo varias vece, en este caso presionalo una ves y saldras lentamente 1.2 Luego disparale a nettori con el rayo cargado o con unos misiles. 1.3 Repite alternanodo el paso 1.1 y el 1.2 para que el polen no te fastidie. Fase 2. 2.1 las flores que te lansan polen desapareceran pero las de abajo tiraran polen, salta a la plataform de arriva. Esquiva el rayo de plasma de nettori, agachando o saltando segun el rayo vaya apareciendo. Si te da, como es el rayo de plasma atravesara el power suit y te dañara bastante. 2.2 Dañale con los misiles y con el rayo recargado (mejor los misiles pero no te los vayas a gastar todos) una vez terminada la fase se volvera un hard core X. 2.3 Hata esta altura ya deberias conocer como derrotarlo pero veras que la parte que bloqueba el antiguo nettori es accecible asi que ve alli para derrotarlo sin que el agua y las plataformas altas te estorben. Espero que te sirva,Supermetroid Puertas Hola, . Los artículos relacionados con los Niveles de seguridad de las puertas (Nivel 1 (Seguridad), Nivel 2 (Seguridad)), etc. tratan sobre las puertas en los Laboratorios Espaciales Biometrox (Metroid Fusion) pues es ahí donde las puertas tienen "niveles de seguridad". Para las puertas en otros juegos, hay que crear artículos llamados "Puertas Azules" o, mejor aun, "Escotillas Azules". Por eso he retirado la información que añadiste sobre cómo abrir dichas puertas en otros juegos. Saludos.-- 18:58 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Artículo Mapa de Metroid Fusion Oye, me parece que Mapa de Metroid Fusion no se consideraría un artículo porque no tiene nada de información y sería mejor fusionarla con el artículo B.S.L. o con Metroid Fusion. Este comentario fue hecho por el usuario Brayan Sneider quien omitió u olvidó firmarlo. Categorías Hola, . Algunas categorías a las que has añadido a artículos no son necesarias. La añadiste el artículo Morfósfera a la Categoría:Bombas (cuando quizá, debería ser al revés) y añadiste el artículo Agarre a la Categoría:Fusion Suit cuando es justo el Fusion Suit el traje que no tiene Agarre; carece de lógica que Agarre esté entonces dentro de dicha categoría. Por favor, no añadas categorías sólo por hacerlo, se podría empezar a pensar que lo haces sólo por los logros. Saludos.-- 18:05 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: logros Muy bien, no te preocupes.-- 14:49 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: una cosa Hola, . No te preocupes. No se te va a expulsar por eso. No lo sabías y cometiste un error; no pasa nada. Quédate tranquilo y sigue participando en Metroidover. Saludos.-- 17:45 28 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: no puedo pasarmelo No es por presumir ni nada pero el juego me lo he pasdo varias veces, asi que esdo de que ``si no lo sabes no importa´´... Bueno eso no importa. Vamos al grano. 1 Cuando vayas a la sala de operaciones empiesa a cargar el rayo y baja a el piso donde estaba la entrada a la sala de datos. Cuando aparesca el SA-X Dale duro. 2 Despues congelalo y parate al otro lado del SA-X carga el rayo y espera a que se descongele para dispararle. 3 Cuando quede en el pasillo congelalo y sube arriba del pasillo. Carga el rayo y dale cuando se descongele. Se quedara confundido y no podra salir del pasillo Asi que aprovecha de usar el rayo cargado. 4 Cuando salga del pasilo carga el rayo y espera a que llegue a tu altura. Le das Duro y de beria caerse y entrar al pasillo de nuevo. 5. cuando lo dañes lo suficiente mutara y sera una mescla de hornoad y samus, (se parece bastante a Venom de Spider Man, JEJE ) Le das tres veces con el rayo bien cargado. y listo. sera una hardo core X ¿Quien es Gorea? Si esque estas hablando de algun metroid prime lo siento pues no se nada pero de todos modos suerte De Supermetroid RE: Te importa? Bueno no me importa pero trata que no te confundan conmigo. Supongo que te gusto mi foto. Supermetroid. RE: Te importa? Bueno no me importa pero trata que no te confundan conmigo. Supongo que te gusto mi foto. Supermetroid. Era una broma Oye ya se eso pero no salgas con lo de los puntos por que nadie es superio o inferior a otro Re: una pregunta Hola, . Yo soy el fundador de Metroidover y único burócrata de él en la actualidad. Prime H fue el co-fundador y antes era un administrador, pero ya no está activo así que probablemente no te responderá si le contactas. Por cierto, no olvides que puedes firmar automáticamente tus mensajes al insertar cuatro tildes al final de cada mensaje (~~~~) o al apretar el botón de firmas. Saludos.-- 16:01 5 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: gorea Hola, . ¿En qué exáctamente quieres que te ayude en relación con Gorea? -- 18:55 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: y los logros? Hola, . Los logros siguen en su lugar; yo puedo verlos tanto en tu página como en la mía. Si no los ves, actualiza la página hasta que aparezcan o cambia de navegador. Si el problema persiste, hazmelo saber por favor. Saludos.-- 01:14 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Como Hola , pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, cuando descubrí Metroidover estuve bastante tiempo como usuario activo, hice muchas ediciones en aquel entonces (aunque luego dejara de pasarme tanto por aquí debido a la escasez de tiempo del que disponía, y aún dispongo) e hice algunas contribuciones menores que beneficiaron a la comunidad. Al cabo de un tiempo le pedí a Metrox si podía aplicar como administrador, y (ahora no recuerdo bien si tras una votación o no) así llegué a serlo. Saludos, -- 20:13 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: hola Hola, . El ser administrador no solo está determinado por el tiempo que un usuario lleva en Metroidover, sino por otros elementos adicionales. Como elemento esencial (incluso más importante que el tiempo que hayas estado) es conocer y poder manejar fluídamente el Código wiki. ¿Cómo lo aprendo o cómo empiezo a utilizarlo? Si no lo has hecho aun, deberás cambiar el editor de texto que estás utilizando (Aprende a hacerlo aquí); ya que es el editor de texto tradicional el que utiliza el código wiki en los artículos. Cuando aprendas a manejar bien dicho código (o si lo conoces ya), es importante que tengas conocimiento de sus utilizaciones; crear tablas, infoboxes, etc. Te recomiendo que sigas practicando en Metroidover, utilices el código wiki, revises las páginas de ayuda, sepas bien cómo funciona todo y conozcas como moverte rápidamente por las páginas. De todos modos, ahora mismo no estamos buscando un nuevo administrador, pero cuando lo hagamos (a este ritmo será muy pronto), si ya conoces lo que he mencionado arriba, no dudes que te contactaré. Como último detalle, pero no menos importante, un administrador tiene que escribir los artículos con muy buena ortografía y gramática, siempre respetando las reglas y las acentuaciones. Ten eso en cuenta. Muchas gracias por tu interés y puedes leer más información en Metroidover:Administración. Saludos.-- 19:36 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Hola Hola, . Gracias por tu interés. Aun estamos considerando posibilidades y el anuncio oficial no está hecho aun. De todos modos, se permitirá que varios usuarios postulen y se escogerá al que cumpla mejor los requisitos. Cuando el anuncio esté hecho, podrás postular. No te olvides que tener un cargo en Metroidover es una tarea importante y requiere responsabilidad; no es cualquier cosa y no se debe pedir solo por pedir. Saludos.-- 19:43 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Categoría Fallecidos Hola, . La Categoría:Fallecidos es solo para personajes, y no así para criaturas, especies, jefes, etc. Por favor, no añadas este tipo de artículos a dicha categoría.-- 14:01 26 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: Hola No me a pasdo nada solo que como la semana pasada fue la fiesta del bicentenario (de Chile) andubo en la playa y tambien salia con mi familia entonces no tube tiempo de conectarme pero gracias por procuparte De Supermetroid. Categoría Fallecidos (otra vez) Hola, . Como ya te dije anteriormente, la Categoría:Fallecidos no se aplica a las criaturas, especies o jefes (con excepción de Kraid, Ridley y Cerebro Madre), sino solamente a los personajes. A pesar de que ya te lo dije, has seguido añadiendo dicha categoría en los artículos equivocados. Por favor, no lo hagas más.-- 21:28 2 oct 2010 (UTC) imagen hola B.S.L en cuanto a lo de la imgen la tengo desde hace muchos años en PC pero creo que la puedes encontrar en Google, buscando algo como metroid o mother brain. Saludos. Gusto en conocerle. Mucho Gusto Cazador five B.S.L como esta? como le va? pasaba para conocer, espero su Respuesta y Buenas noches Primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana Hola . ¿Que tal todo por Metroidover? ¡Espero que muy bien! Paso por tu página de discusión para informarte de que ya hemos iniciado la primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana en Metroidover. Cada semana, los usuarios podrán nominar y votar por una de las imágenes de Metroidover para que sea expuesta en la portada durante 7 días. Además, todas las Imágenes de la Semana serán guardadas en una lista para ser siempre recordadas. ¡La tuya podría ser la primera Imagen de la Semana reconocida en Metroidover! ¿A qué esperas?. -- 02:16 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Re:hola Sí, soy de WikiDex, de hecho Administrador de WikiDex XD. Saludos.--[[User talk:M. trainer|'M. trainer']] WikiDex • SmashPedia 17:07 24 oct 2010 (UTC) RE: por si auncaso Hola , si ganas la Imagen de la Semana, tendrás una conmemoración especial en tu página de usuario diciendo que ganaste la primera Imagen de la Semana de Metroidover. Posteriormente, la imagen que nominaste aparecerá en la Portada durante una semana. -- 18:44 24 oct 2010 (UTC) respondiendo tus dudas :D este bueno..me fui dificl ubicarte te aconcejaria que Firmaras tus mensajes DX, bueno sobre lo del significado de mi firma este bueno... es una frase que usaba uno de mis personajes en un fan fic mio (no de metroid) pero lo decia en español :Mi unico deseo es servir a usted y solamente a usted Lady Fatima, Fatima es la reina de la oscuridad (xD mi personaje era su mayor "servidor" y la trataba con respeto) bueno si quieres mas info avisame nos vemos!! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 21:19 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Abuso de logros: ediciones left|50px Hola, . La Administración de Metroidover ha hecho una investigación a tus contribuciones y ha encontrado que has abusado del sistema de logros y ediciones. Has hecho más de 30 ediciones mínimas seguidas con la intención de ganar cierto logro. Estas ediciones fueron hechas entre las 08:20am del 24 de octubre (UTC) hasta la 1:07pm (UTC) del mismo día en el artículo Samus Aran. En cada edición añadías un enlace a una palabra, cuando todos los enlaces pudieron haber sido añadidos en muchísimas menos ediciones (hiciste 32 ediciones). Dado que el único objetivo era conseguir un logro, esto es considerado trampa y es un abuso al sistema de logros, y está en contra de las Políticas de Metroidover. Si continuas con esto, serás expulsado. Por favor, gana los logros justamente. Saludos.-- 20:08 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: perdon No te preocupes, solo intenta no hacerlo de nuevo y ganar los logros justamente.-- 21:06 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños. Re:Stricknit jejeje, gracias por tu opinion, a ver como me va con mi nuevo cargo ;) Salu2 Stricknit ([[Usuario Discusión:Stricknit|'Contacto']] · [[Especial:Contributions/Stricknit|'Mis aportes']]) RE: Ayuda por Gorea Mira sobre Gorea podes buscar en el articulo de dicho personaje ya que ahi te lo dice todo bien detallado pero si eso no te es suficiente entonces te mando esto http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0o81u7RWleQ&feature=related ojala te sirva sino hay me avisas saludos.--Lizerlig 19:47 3 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: te lo hubiera dicho en palabras pero me da mucha hueva. Enlaces innecesarios // Ediciones vacías Hola, . No hay que añadir enlaces a un artículo dentro del mismo artículo, por ejemplo añadir como enlace Super Metroid (Super Metroid) dentro del propio artículo Super Metroid, puesto que no llevará a ninguna parte. Por favor, ya no hagas eso. He notado que muchas de tus ediciones son vacias, es decir que no hay ninguna diferencia entre la edición anterior y la que tu hiciste. Si haces click en "Editar" y luego encuentras con que no hay nada que hacer o simplemente ya no deseas editar, haz click en la opción "Volver a la página" o haz click en el botón "Atrás" en tu explorador, pero no salves la página sin haber hecho ningún cambio. Saludos.-- 18:05 16 nov 2010 (UTC) :Sigues añadiendo enlaces innecesarios. Por favor, deja de hacerlo. Si tienes dudas, avísame.-- 17:26 19 nov 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Que difruten en Familia, Bendición y La Presencia de Dios Este Con Ustedes. Re: Emulador Hola, . Que lo estés jugando en emulador es irrelevante a tu problema. Si tienes dificultad venciendo al enemigo en sí, puedes revisar el artículo Pesadilla para guiarte. Si el problema es externo; es decir, que el emulador te corre lento o mal, entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Saludos.-- 14:13 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Aviso Por favor deja de agregar la categoría Enemigos siendo que ya esta el de Enemigos Recurrentes , entiende que en Metroidover hay una política de categorías, ya he revertido todas esas ediciones irrelevantes-- 23:25 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Imagen Hola, . Puedes cambiar el tamaño de una imagen al añadirla, todo depende de que editor de texto estés utilizando. Si utilizas el editor enriquecido (lo que es más probable), encontrarás todas las herramientas necesarias en el botón "Añadir una imagen". Si utilizas el editor tradicional (lo que es recomendable), debes escribir lo siguiente al añadir una imagen: thumb|"tamaño". En la sección "tamaño" escribe el número que quieres de tamaño para tu imagen seguido de "px", normalmente usamos el tamaño 250 en Metroidover, por lo que en vez de "tamaño" escribe "250px". Si tienes más dudas, avísame.-- 14:15 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Cuida tus ediciones Hola, . Tus últimas ediciones a artículos han sido las denominadas ediciones "inservibles", en las que solamente añades un enlace o dos a una palabra que ya estaba enlazada con anterioridad. Incluso, tu última edición en X Acorazado enlazaba un artículo que no debía enlazar. Muchas de tus ediciones han sido revertidas, pero has continuado haciéndolo. Existe una nueva política de contenido; por favor léela. Saludos.-- 19:21 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola hola :D Pues si, es Chile, pero yo le digo Chule. Es que soy una fan de Misilo el Máximo, el héroe de Chule xD. Bueno, Adios adios! 00:08 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: pregunta Hola, . El Salto trepador es más difícil de efectuar correctamente en emuladores que en el juego original (por eso, yo recomiendo jugar siempre la versión original en la consola original). El mecanismo es el mismo, pero mucho más difícil por la forma que tiene el teclado, dado que el juego está diseñado para ser usado en una consola. Sólo te puedo decir que sigas intentando hasta que lo logres, requiere practica. Saludos.-- 02:03 27 feb 2011 (UTC) RE: k te a pasao Nada, solo un tipo de vacaciones civerneticas o algo asi aunque igual lamento mi ausencia Tu amigo Supermetroid Supermetroid 14:00 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Política de Contenido left|50px Por favor, detente. Ya te he avisado sobre la Política de Contenido; estás agregando demasiados enlaces idénticos uno detrás de otro. Con un único enlace a un mismo artículo por párrafo es suficiente; no hace falta que todas las palabras estén enlazadas. Este tema puede considerarse también un abuso al sistema de logros, puesto que puede generar sospechas sobre las intenciones de las ediciones. Por favor, lee las políticas. Saludos.-- 19:04 1 mar 2011 (UTC) ¿Me ayudas? Es que hé, visto que tienes un logro sobre ediciones en Metroid Other M y por más ediciones que hago no consigo dicho logro.Por favor responde pronto.Kirby-rambo1 18:47 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Firma Hola B.S.L lamento la respuesta tan tarde, eh visto que quieres una firma personalizada, exactamente en que quieres que te ayude?-- 22:40 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: He vuelto Hola, . Me alegra que hayas regreso, espero que disfrutes estar nuevamente con la comunidad y que edites mucho. Saludos.-- 23:23 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Controla tus ediciones Hola, . He notado que la mayoría de tus ediciones tratan sobre añadir enlaces a los artículos. Según nuestra Política de Contenido, solamente se debe añadir un enlace hacia un mismo tema por párrafo. Es decir, si en un párrafo repiten el nombre "Samus Aran" 80 veces, solamente la primera vez debe llevar enlace, no todas. Lo mismo va con todo lo demás, sólo una vez por párrafo. Pones muchos enlaces a un mismo tema seguidos, por favor no lo hagas. Además, no debes poner enlaces a un artículo en el mismo artículo ¿Qué quiero decir? Si estás en el artículo "Samus Aran" no debes enlazar el nombre "Samus Aran" ni "Samus" en el artículo, porque ya estamos en él. Intenta no seguir haciéndolo, por favor. Saludos.-- 14:44 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Política de contenido y categorías left|50px Por favor, detente. A pesar de mis avisos, has seguido añadiendo enlaces repetidos una y otra vez, aunque te comenté sobre la Política de Contenido. Además, has estado añadiendo la Categoría:Elementos Examinables (que solo incluye a elementos que puedan escanearse con el Visor de Escaneo de la Trilogía Prime) a elementos no pertenecientes a esos juegos, como SA-X, Zoro-X, Pogo y otros, lo cual no sólo significa una violación a la Política de Categorías, sino también podría significar un intento de ganar los logros injustamente. Todas tus ediciones han sido revertidas; si insistes serás bloqueado.-- 17:23 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Firma personalizada Hola, . Para tener una firma personalizada puedes revisar la siguiente página de ayuda: Ayuda:Firmas, también puedes preguntarle a Stricknit quien suele hacer firmas para usuarios.-- 16:00 9 abr 2011 (UTC) :Si aún tienes problemas con la firma, por favor revisa el Taller de firmas; ahí obtendrás ayuda. Saludos.-- 13:48 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Firma Para que tu firma se vea por favor agrega esto en tus preferencias: , recuerda dejar activada la casilla que esta abajo, después envíame un mensaje para ver si funciono,saludos-- 17:54 10 abr 2011 (UTC) antes era ambos,me pillaron,pague el castigo y la cuenta de alexpro fue expulsada.por que lo preguntas????-Sylux 20:27 10 abr 2011 (UTC) vale no me lo recuerdes mas ya lo sabes,no lo recuerdes.-Sylux 21:15 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: pregunta Hola, . Gracias por tu interés. Los usuarios regulares no son elegibles para el puesto de burócrata. Primero debes postular para administrador. De igual forma, para ser administrador no basta con solicitarlo. Requiere mucha experiencia, una gran cantidad de ediciones y artículos creados y sobre todo: un buen conocimiento del código wiki. Puedes aprender código wiki cambiando de editor de texto; más información aquí. De todas maneras, ahora mismo no estamos buscando un nuevo administrador, pero te recomiendo que continues editando y aprendiendo; en el futuro puede que necesitemos otro. Saludos.-- 13:40 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Error Hola, . He estado revisando lo que dices, pero no encuentro exactamente el problema. Si me pudieses facilitar un enlace a los errores que mencionas, podría ver qué hacer para solucionarlo. Si deseas que Kraid sea un artículo destacado, por favor nomínalo en la página de Candidatos a artículos destacados. Saludos.-- 14:06 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Pasaba por aquí Hola B.S.L! Uyy... Si Ridley existiera en la vida real, creo que haría todo lo posible para ser su amiga, y después, algo mas que una amiga -u-... Esto, sin mencionar que él nos haría la vida imposible a todos -.- (Me pregunto que haría Ridley en nuestro planeta... Uy, creo que nos esclavizará a todos, excepto a mi! que sería su amiga :D!). Saluditos y adiosito! -- 17:05 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Aviso B.S.L, deja de realizar esas ediciones irrelevantes agregando enlaces innecesarios, vuelvo a ver otra edición así y te bloqueo -- 16:07 17 abr 2011 (UTC) ....,, espero que hagas caso al mensaje anterior..-- 17:06 17 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: Blissey Bueno, yo he tenido un Blissey cuando jugaba al original Pokémon Oro, y ciertamente tiene los PS más altos jamás vistos. --Santi 22:50 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Hola, . El sistema de bloqueos funciona de forma automática; cuando el tiempo exacto pase (incluye horas y minutos) su cuenta se desbloqueará por si misma. No hace falta que ni yo ni tú hagamos ni digamos nada.-- 12:50 23 abr 2011 (UTC) B.S.L Hola. quieres aparecer en mi fanfic como samus oscura??????Vaanfantasy 16:59 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Si. B.S.L. entendí perfectamente en el blog, de todas formas lo are, pero te aviso que puse que que no pidieran mas gifs, lo que aun no entiendo ¿Que cosa quires que baile Samus? (Dame pasos y movimientos para darme una idea) 19:34 2 may 2011 (UTC) ¿puedes ser mas especifico? 17:32 4 may 2011 (UTC) Yo uso Xnview y Microsoft Gif animator -- 18:30 4 may 2011 (UTC) Re:Aleatoria No entiendo tu pregunta-- 17:16 13 may 2011 (UTC) Eso lo puedes hacer tú sin necesidad de cogerlo de mi página.Por ejemplo pones entre estas cosas([])Especial:Aleatoria|y aqui pones lo que quieres que se vea Ej:Especialmente especializado para usuarios especiales-- 18:22 13 may 2011 (UTC) Fan Fic ¿Quieres aparecer en mi fan fic como un cazarrecompensas?(elige tu el nombre)-- 10:14 14 may 2011 (UTC) ey Mira la wiki la he canviado (poco)Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| '''¿Mandé?]] 13:50 14 may 2011 (UTC) ey Hola Silver(xd), he cambiado el logotipo y las paginas de mi wiki, mirala y te he hecho administrador. A la 3 persona la ultima que hago administrador/a'Vaanfantasy'/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| ¿Mandé?]] 15:04 14 may 2011 (UTC) Hola ¿Has visto mi historia navideña? Mientras respondes repasaré: Area esfera: PI.4.r al cuadradoVaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| '''¿Mandé?]] 18:09 20 may 2011 (UTC)' Silver Hola Plata, me preguntaba como se hacen las firmas plantillas'Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| '''¿Mandé?]] 13:30 22 may 2011 (UTC) La firma Ya está acabada :D [[Usuario:B.S.L|'Silver']] [[Usuario Discusión:B.S.L|'Excusas,excusas' ]][[Especial:Contributions/B.S.L|'paparruchas']] Un saludo 04:54 27 may 2011 (UTC) necio eres un necio al querer abandonar metroidover, no te lo tomes como un insulto, porque esa no es mi intencion, mi intención es convencerte de que te quedes, tu mejor amigo -SyluxArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 15:39 20 jun 2011 (UTC) RE: Ayuda Bueno, creo que debes repotarlos a Wikia o algo, el problemas es que no se como se hace eso, contactaa a algun Administrador, Zolovian esta activo ahora asi que aprovehca.¿Pero cmo estas en tu cuenta si el te la hackeo? Saludos 14:26 23 jun 2011 (UTC) YouTube Hola! :) No he podido evitar sospecharpor tu imagen de perfil y tu nombre que te gusta bastante youtube y conoces a grandes youtubers como town, vegetta, etc... Quiero decirte que a mi también me gusta mucho ese mundillo que es youtube y esos youtubers. Hasta otra! :D 15:16 10 sep 2013 (UTC) Firma Acabo de ver que deberías cambiar tu firma de B.S.L a 4n1ma, o a algo parecido, ya que no eres B.S.L ahora. No sé... Es lo que pienso. 20:14 10 sep 2013 (UTC) Re: No sé como cambiarla. Si quieres, ahora mismo podría cambiartela yo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me das permiso? 20:21 10 sep 2013 (UTC) Re: Ok Mañana, si todo va bien, la tendrás :) 20:26 10 sep 2013 (UTC) Firma La firma ya está terminada. Todas tus firmas que has hecho en está wiki se han cambiado por esta: Ahora si firmas saldrá esa firma :) Un saludo: 13:38 11 sep 2013 (UTC) P.D: Me gustaría haber puesto algo en tu firma que reconociese que la he hecho yo, pero no quería estropeártela :) Re: Ayuda de Metroidover Hola, . Veo que primero pedías ser reversor, ahora moderador del chat, ¿lo pides sólo por tener el rango o porque realmente piensas que es necesario? La necesidad de tener reversores se basa según el nivel de actividad en los cambios recientes y la capacidad de los administradores y reversores actuales de revisarla. Por el momento no necesitamos nuevos puestos en ese cargo. Acerca de moderador del chat; yo no lo frecuento demasiado, intenta sugerirlo a Javier-metroid. Saludos.-- 08:44 12 oct 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Hola, . Javier-metroid está más activo en el chat que yo, y él también es administrador. Te recomiendo que le preguntes a él.-- 07:52 16 oct 2013 (UTC) Re: Plantillas Hola, . Veremos qué se puede hacer en cuanto a las plantillas. Respecto al muro de mensajes; no está activado porque lo considero innecesario, las páginas de discusión ya cumplen esa función.-- 10:12 18 oct 2013 (UTC) Alianza Holaa!! Marc, yo no sé cómo hacer alianzas, así que eso mejor coméntasleo a Metrox :). Aunque a mí me parece una buena idea aliar wikis, creo que esa alianza no tendría mucho sentido, puesto que One Piece y Metroid no tienen nada en común ò.ò.-- 14:58 26 feb 2014 (UTC) Re: Alianza Hola, . La alianza debe ser acordada entre administradores de las respectivas wikis, y según reviso no tienes dichos privilegios en One Piece Wiki, así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Además, intentamos seguir cierto criterio a la hora de escoger wikis aliadas: One Piece no es ni siquiera de una temática similar a Metroid ni entra en la misma categoría (videojuegos), tenemos públicos diferentes y por lo tanto ninguna de las dos wikis nos beneficiaríamos mucho de dicha alianza. Saludos.-- 13:19 3 mar 2014 (UTC)